


A Night to Remember

by gayporn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Harry, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, But I like men, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Crying, Crying Harry, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Harry, Fingerfucking, Genderswap, Harry begs like a lot I love it, Harry has nice boobs lol, Harry in Panties, Hence this was born, I'm so gay I can't, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Submissive Harry, Sugar Baby Harry, They fuck Harry so good I cried, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Ben, Top David, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, just really good sex well I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/pseuds/gayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and David head out to a bar one night and come across a beauty they've met before. After some little exchange of recognition, the trio head on over to Beckham's place to start their little sexual rendezvous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in such a long fucking time I am sorry if this crummy. I got tired of Breaking Harry because it was all dark shit and well I am out of that dark phase so back to sexy smut it is. Hopefully it was alright! Right now, for writing enhancement purposes, I'm trying to see if I can well accomplish hetero scenes via genderswap. Previously I've done noncon, humurous cracks, and sad one shots. Now it'l gonna be full on sexual scenes with genderswap! I am a huge female!Harry stan it's horrid.
> 
> Anyway enjoy! Please leave comments and kudos!

Harry’s a girl that boys could not stop dreaming about. The damn thing was beautiful at every edge and as she matured over the years, her body screamed sex where every man she’s come across wanted to touch her, wanted to savor her. They all wanted to know what on earth she tasted like and what she reeked of if they sunk their face deep in between her legs. Too many boys, too many men had their heads capture a whiplash from shooting lustful eyes towards the artistic beautiful trap.

 

Her hips were smooth as they swayed side to side when she walked, lips so plush and kissable, and a mouth that opens damn wide when she laughs in excitement, and breasts thick against all her shirts begging to be groped. Everyone, _everyone_ had been fascinated by her, especially two young men that went by the names Ben Winston and David Beckham. Harry’s a young woman by the ripe age of 22 who loved to party and throw herself to the nearest hot hunk she could find. It’s not _that_ hard to get into her skirt, but to fuck her her real good and slow was something that took a lot more than just _effort_. She’s stingy, could be a complete drunken mess, but would not let a man surpass her limits, by limits the farthest she had gone with a man at a bar was giving a couple blow jobs and receiving a few teasing fingers pushing buttons inside of her. Other than that, there wasn’t much done.

 

It was about fucking time that someone, or some _people_ , changed that. Ben and David were both young men desperate to have some action on that lady’s body, but never ever got the chance. The only encounter they’ve gotten from her had been Harry’s talented tongue on a cock while fingers of another played inside her. That’s pretty much it, but when they heard those cracked broken moans, it became apart of their mission to get more out of her and tonight was their chance.

 

++

 

Ben has known David since their early diaper years so their tastes and interests are pretty much identical. Kind of creepy, maybe, but they just considered themselves as a pair of super close best friends that could pass off as brothers. Which probably explains why they were both back at the same bar they’ve been going to for years with a new goal, a goal that’s aimed at one special person. That person that went by the name _Harry_. Ridiculous it is, when would they ever part their identical wants and finally get some settlement in their lives? Probably never.

 

Well who cares about that, now it was time for their plots to take roll. Harry was going to be here tonight. It was a Friday night, which meant young beautiful Harry will be taking another Friday night off from her busy ass lifestyle to party and let loose. She did go to Uni, which stretched much of her moods so it’s always been like a tradition for her to let go on Friday nights.

 

Oh what a night it will be tonight…

 

++

 

“Ben, do you see her?” David whispers with a gentle touch to the other man’s arm.

 

“Yeah, she’s taking a couple drinks down at that bar. She’s here, should we, you know, go and chat her up now?” Ben questions.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Do you think she remembers us from-” David fans himself to exaggerate the hot sensation he had the last time they’d had her, “last time at the bathrooms down there?”

 

Ben snorts, “I hope so, come on let’s go.”

 

David nods and follows right after his best friend who slicks his hair back and confidently strides towards Harry who was seated beautifully over ugly tall stools. She looked stunning tonight, absolutely gorgeous. Her attire was short, choppy and revealed too much skin, but that’s just what Ben and David loved about her. That _body_ . Harry had on a very small floral crop top that showed off her toned tummy and a frilly pale skirt with lace ribbons at the edge. God her body was a _killer_ , fuck, all Ben wanted to do was thrust himself into her and-

 

“Hey gorgeous, want me to get you a drink?” Ben dozed off from his haze to see his friend, David, already close to the pretty thing who looked back stunned by the man’s quick question.

 

“Uh-” Harry gathered herself quickly and pushed away the sudden stun she felt from being approached so quickly, “H-Hi. Um, no not really? I already well-” She waved her glass which barely had any drink sipped from it, “have my own.” Ben then followed up and stood by David.

 

“Mind if we just sit here and chat with you then?” Ben asks.

 

Harry shakes her head quickly and looks at the two _men_ who were properly dressed and looked quite… big.

 

“No, no go ahead.” She says as loud as she could against the booming club’s music.

 

“Thanks, baby girl.” Ben replies, “Babe, do you really not recognize us?” He asks, might as well get to the point because that cock of his was definitely aching for some flashbacks to become a reality again.

 

Harry tilts her head, legs rubbing against one another as she tries to recall her last sexual activities with men, but her eyebrows furrow, “I-I don’t think-”

 

“Oh baby,” David breaks in and edges on closer to place his hands at the end of her waist, a firm grip against those pretty hips with fingers cascading against her tummy skin, “Try harder, sure you should remember us two back in those bathroom stalls.”

 

“Because-” Ben leans in as well, both bodies close up against Harry’s dainty frame that had her melt as she took in the vibrant scents of both their colognes, “We’d love a round two.”

 

Harry smirks, her shy persona slipping off just fast as her clothes could in bed, “My, my. This is a first, having two sexy men like you two begging for another round.”

 

Ah, so she _recalls_.

 

“A first for me really, not that men didn’t ask if we’d see each other again, but the fact that you two are adamant for another round is a real first for me.” Harry giggles, her breasts in tune with her movements. Both men licked their lips.

 

“Then what do you say?” David asks and licks against the back of Harry’s ear, a hand sneaking in under the frilly skirt to prod her pale thighs that had Harry hiss in pleasure.

 

“Hmmm.” She winks and grasps at the man’s wrist to pull him away, giggling at his frown, “How about we three get out of here and let’s decide-” her eyes go shut as she places David’s hand right against the supple of her breast where he could feel her nipple hardening against his palm, she helps by gripping their holds together that had her whimper, “what you big boys can do to me, yeah?”

 

Well fuck, “David.” Ben mutters, “Get the fucking car.”

 

///

 

“ _Jesus_ , boys!”

 

As soon as the trio had stepped down onto the rich homeland of David’s huge ass mansion that had Harry shake (why the hell didn’t she suck them off back at this place in the first place?), Ben laughed and hitched Harry’s pretty form over his shoulders. His hand, of course, having a real good grip against her ass cheek.

 

“Can’t wait to ruin my sheets with you.” David suggests, “Fuck.”

 

“That line’s _so_ original.” Harry laughs, “Try harder babe.”

 

“Oi,” Ben chuckles, “Quit the banter I’m horny.” And rushes David to unlock his fucking house already so they could get ready to fuck this gorgeous girl _real_ fucking good.

 

“Ben, your hand’s already on my ass quit whining- _ah_!” Harry hisses and whimpers, “Did you _spank_ me?”

 

“Baby girl, you need to stop being naughty, got it?” Ben states, his tone deeper and strict to the point where it had Harry squirming.

 

“O-Okay _Daddy_.”

 

 _Jesus_.

 

“Just break the door down, David!”

 

///

 

It was a miracle for the trio to not have just slammed their bodies onto the floor and finish each other off right there at the front door, but with a quick run both men and Harry were up in David’s king sized bed. Ben laughing as he threw Harry’s beautiful body onto the silky bed sheets.

 

Both David and Ben stared up Harry’s legs which were exposed and just oh so soft to the eye. Her skirt a messy pile from the throw of her body and breasts swelling from arousal under that tiny, tight crop top.

 

“What do you _handsome_ men want now, hm?” Harry questions.

 

David leans in from the left while Ben does so from the right. Both devoured by Harry’s sexual aura. David smiles and leans in closer to Harry’s side, his lips peppering against sharp, hot cheeks. A hand rests against Harry’s face where he leans in to touch those plush lips, but not kiss as he whispers, “Think you could put on a really good show for us? Hm?”

 

Harry hisses against his lips as Ben’s hand took a sneak into her skirt, fingers playing a tease against her pussy.

 

“M-Mhm.” Harry hums, “Y-yeah- D-”

 

“ _Daddy_.” David groans and shoves his lips onto Harry’s kissing her deep with a tongue slick against her lips to have them pry open where he could savor her, “Call me Daddy, ok babe?” He states and takes his own hand to rest against her breasts where fingers played at the thickening nub of her nipples begging to be freed from her constricting top.

 

Harry smiles in return and nods, pushing both Ben and David away so she can start. She glances at both sides where the men sat staring, cocks tenting against their trousers. With a giggle she tucks her fingers in underneath the hem of her crop top, hips squirming to entice the eyes of her admirers. Slowly and achingly slow she peels it off of her body, breasts slipping out artistically that had both men moan in delight. Harry never believed in bras apparently.

 

She giggles once more and looks up at the glaring men to grab a hand from each of their tensed forms, playfully letting one and the other hold onto each of her breasts, giving herself a firm squeeze that had her squeal in delight. Her fingers cascaded against their rougher ones, urging them to squeeze on their own will to make her come undone through little cries and whispers.

 

Both complied to her wishes and squeezed as per her will with no softness or mercy.

 

“Didn’t think of a bra baby? Expected the fun? You slut.” Ben laughs and fondles her a bit more, Harry’s nipple slipping in between the spaces of his fingers.

 

Harry shook her head as she moaned, “What’s the point when I’ve got these large things-” She gasps as Ben and David squeezed harder, her hands shot up against theirs to join in, “to support me, yeah?”

 

Harry’s breaths became ragged, already a mess from being touched there and played with.

 

“Mhm.” Harry hums and twitches her nose in distaste to see both men still in their clothes. She then pushes both off once again who were about to protest when she suddenly grabs Ben and push him back against the headboard of the bed, then sat right down over his tented cock which pressed a bit against her vaginal lips. She hissed as Ben shuffled a bit, the friction getting to her. God she needed to get this skirt and panties off fast.

 

“Now, now. I can’t be the only naked one.” Harry ushers where her hands work quickly to unbutton the dark shirt the man wore, but got bored soon enough and ripped it right off him instead.

 

David laughs beside them, “A feisty one, too!”

 

Ben snorts and Harry giggles instead, “Can’t have Daddy play with me if he won’t let me do the same.”

 

“Course baby,” Ben says and places his hands on the waist of Harry’s curvaceous hips.

 

Harry continues to strip the man and tossed his clothes to the side as she crawled over him, placing her lips onto the man’s sucking him in, “Hmmmm.” She moans and began to move her hips, putting on that _show_ he’s been budging about. David watched in awe to her movements, her hips quick and smooth as she picked up the burning friction that had both moan in response. Ben’s hands scurried to touch every inch of skin and grip firmly around her breasts, squeezing them roughly as he kissed her lips and down to her neck.

 

“ _Yeah, Daddy_.” She moans and tosses her head back, begging to have Ben’s lips on her chest, “ _Please, Daddy._ ” She begs.

 

Ben understood and with soft kisses, he slid his lips down towards the supply of skin and pressed in gently where it was flat between her thick humps.

 

“Hmmmm.” She whimpers, eyebrows furrowed from the tickling texture of Ben’s beard against the rounds of her tits, “ _Please Daddy_.”

 

David’s cock lurched to the site and he was about to have a good little wank when Harry glared and gasped out a, “Don’t! _Don’t_.”

 

He looked a little stunned, but hornier than surprised, “Hm?”

 

Harry pushes Ben back down to the flat surface of the bed and sits over him. David’s was right above seated where the other two bodies were between him.

 

“ _You_.” She points down at Ben who seemed out of breath already, “You need to-” Harry moans as she opens Ben’s lips with her hands and leans in to practically feed Ben a nipple, closing his lips around her nub and tapping his cheek, “ _suck_. If I move, you need to catch up, okay Daddy?”

 

Ben, already losing himself, nods and curls his lips. Harry whimpers out in pleasure as she looks up at David, “While  _I_ take care of this Daddy-” She grins and pulls at David’s trousers, “Right. Here.”

 

David gulps, horny and incredibly fascinated by this _beauty._

 

 _“Right,_ Daddy?”

 

David constricts himself from just ripping the girl off Ben’s body and simply just thrust into her like a madman and instead sighs out as calm as he can, “Yeah, baby girl.”

 

Harry laughs and pulls the zipper down and immediately tears away the underwear to take a full grip on, “ _Fuck_ , you’re huge. It’s been a while, did you fucking grow bigger? Seems thicker than the last time- _ah_.” Harry hisses as Ben bit in a little harder with his teeth, “Yeah, _suck just like that_ , fuck.”

 

She glances back at David as though she was waiting for an answer, but before he could say anything, her lips took a full dive to suck in the head of his cock.

 

“ _Oh fuck._ ” The man moans, his head thrown back with a hand curling into the long soft hair of Harry’s, “Still a miracle worker there, eh?”

 

Harry hums in response, the vibrations shaking the man apart. Ben continued to fondle her breasts, pinching and sucking them till they’ve swollen even more. Harry’s breathing were jagged and rough through her nose as she swallowed in more of David’s cock. Fucking _bless_ her for her lack of a gag reflex.

 

The other man decided to kick it up and hooked a hand into the hem of Harry’s skirt, the girl too busy with David’s cock to notice. He dragged the short skirt down the flush of her ass to see some pretty lace panties covering her princess parts. The skirt now pooled at Harry’s knees, Ben’s hand sneaked into the curve of Harry’s arse and under the lace where his fingers began to come down with the slick of Harry’s pussy.

 

Harry pulls off of David’s cock to look down at Ben, her hips automatically going back against the man’s hand, “Well _go on_ , play with me, Daddy.” Then head back down to David to lick a long stripe up the man's cock, right from the sack of his balls to the slit of the cock’s tip. David could feel himself coming undone, but _did_ not want to come just yet. Not until he’s inside the beauty causing her to moan and fall the fuck _apart_.

 

“Okay _okay_ baby, that’s enough. Don’t want to flicker off yet.” The man laughs.

 

Harry was about to giggle, but broke apart as Ben’s fingers slid against her clit, rubbing against her with no mercy.

 

“ _Oh...oh yes_.” She moans and pulls up where Ben pouts to no longer have his mouth on her. He continues to touch her pretty parts though and David decides to take his turn by heading on closer to wrap his lips against Harry’s tits, sucking and leaving in a mark of his territory onto her chest, “ _Fuck, fuck.”_

 

She whimpers, her body going lax to the dominant hands of these two men. Ben’s fingers begin to work faster, his tongue sticking out of his closed lips, a face of true focus in getting the girl to break apart.

 

David pulls off and presses his lips against Harry’s now, not even starting off slow at all. His tongue pushed in to fight for a winning stance, and of course after he’s won the little tongue war, he kisses Harry well and firm.

 

“ _Oh, oh dear_ …” Harry cries out and her little strong aura of sex is starting to fall into full submission as she cries to the constant touching. She needed to be fucked and fucked _now_ , “ _please please just fuck me already_.”

 

“Yeah, baby.” David whispers and kisses in between his words, “We will, we will. Need us bad yeah?”

 

“Yeah, _yeah._ Need you to fuck me real fucking good. So _good_ . _Tear_ me apart, please _Daddy_.” Harry begs. Her hands come up to grip David’s cock, jacking him off a little as she begs, “Need _this_ so bad. Please, _please_ Daddy.”

 

“Ben ya ready?” David questions.

 

The man nods, “Fuck yeah. Gotta open you up first, okay baby?”

 

Harry nods eagerly, “Yeah yeah _please._ ”

 

Ben moves a little and proceeds to remove Harry’s panties and skirt all together now and threw them across the room. She was now flushed, sexy, and naked over him and well…

 

 _Fuck_.

 

David pushes Harry up to hold her just in case she buckles over and pulled her against his chest while Ben scooched on a little lower till he was face to - well uh - pussy.

 

He spits on to his hand, slicking it up a bit to give a safer inning since Ben and David were notorious for their cock sizes.

 

“Ready baby?” Ben asks.

 

Harry simply nods against David’s chest who gave a little pet over her head.

 

Ben smiles and begins to push one finger which was quickly followed by two. Two fingers should be a good starter for the girl. He pushes in with a slow, slow pace where he watched how the girl’s walls collapsed against his fingers, sucking him in as though they begged Ben to stay.

 

“So, so fucking wet for us.” Ben ushers in awe, “So bloody _wet_.”

 

Harry whimpers, her walls crumbling as she cries out in pleasure against David’s chest who was now naked as well. Probably got everything off while Ben was settling himself between Harry’s thighs.

 

“ _Harder_. _Please_.” She begs.

 

Ben complies and begins to prod into her with such force that had them all shake over the bed. The man had curled his fingers every few seconds into the thrusting, looking for that sweet spot.

 

Harry’s body quaked from Ben’s movements and she gasped in all her glory, head tossed back as she cried out, “ _Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!_ ” David held on to her so she didn’t slip over, but he felt hot as well as he watched the girl's face contort so many expressions at once from being fucked so hard and well by two digits.

 

“Gonna add another, k baby?” Ben pants out, but his thrusts never faltered as his hand drilled into her.

 

Harry cries out and drops her head into the crevice of David’s neck, “ _Yeah- Y-Yeah, pl- fuck please_.” Harry chokes out. Her breasts slapped against David’s chest from being fucked so hard by Ben’s hand.

 

The girl sputtered and squirmed in Ben’s hold, almost to the point of crying as she grips around David’s shoulders, “ _Oh oh daddy, daddy harder_.”

 

Ben slips in a full three now that stretched Harry out even _more_ , “So fucking wet, my whole hand’s fucking wet.”

 

Harry only cries, well, sobbing now as she hides in David’s arms, “ _So fucking good._ Don’t stop, _please_. _Ah! Ah!_ _Fu- ah!”_

 

Ben thrusts for a little more till he looks up to see the pretty sobbing mess who began to cry in large gasps of pleasure. God, she was a crier and turned him on _even more. Those sounds_. The sounds of her pretty moans laced with tears ringed against his ears. He looks at David then, signalling him to let her drop against his face.

 

David complies and eases Harry down who didn’t feel the change until, “ _AH!_ _D-DADDY! YES_!” She screams as Ben’s mouth was right on her pussy, tongue flicking and dipping all over the right places, “AH _OH GOD_!” She cries harder now, her face covered in tears as David coos her to calm down. He kisses her instead, sucking in Harry’s cries and pants of pleasure, “ _Daddy- Daddy, I’m so wet_.” She sobs out, “ _D-Daddy!_ ”

 

David snogs her once again and gently plays with Harry’s tits a bit, “We’ve got you baby girl, shh.”

 

“ _D-D-Daddy ah ah ah ah ah._ ” Harry’s voice thumped over as the Ben slipped his fingers again to fuck her open just right with a tongue slipping in now and then, “ _ugh ugh yes fuck yes, fuck._ ”

 

David kneels lower and sucks in Harry’s tits in between his lips, biting over nipple to make Harry scream even louder all while Ben played with her pussy real fucking good. It took _every_ ounce of her patience to not thrust into Ben’s mouth and force him to stop breathing.

 

“I-I’m gonna fucking come like this, _Daddy_ please I need you both to fuck me please. Please, please.” Harry cries.

 

Ben nods against her wetness and forces a few more strong thrusts that had Harry screech before he pulled his fingers out to get up and get Harry down on the bed. Harry laid there already feeling worn out as she took in heavy breaths, squirming for some friction against her begging pussy. Ben chuckles and head off the bed, moving Harry’s limp body to have her head at one edge and legs on the other.

 

“Alright baby, it’s time to let Daddy Beckham get some fun with that pussy of yours, then we’ll fuck you real good okay princess?”

 

Harry whimpers unsure if she could last any longer, but nods, “Please.” Then widens her legs to invite David in to have his mouth against her wet heavenly gates, “And what do you want Daddy?”

 

“Well I really do miss that gorgeous mouth of yours, darling.”

 

Harry’s eyes lit up, oh God she does need another cock in that mouth of hers. Needs to be fed. She throws her hands up like a child and curls her fingers open and close, “Please _Daddy_.”

 

Ben chuckles and walks on closer as David does the same. Harry hums in delight as she felt the meat of Ben’s cock slap against her cheek. With a delightful smile and full on eye contact, she sucks in Ben’s tip as David’s tongue took a deep drive into her pussy. She chokes a little from the sudden invasion, but gathers herself to begin stroking and sucking the man off. She hums and takes one hand to her tit to pinch and grab onto herself while the other hand touched Ben’s shaft as she swallowed as much as she could of his cock.

 

“Hmmmm.” She hums and pulls out Ben’s cock to lick the tip gently like a kitten trying a lollipop for the first time, “So _tasty_ . Missed a nice juicy cock like yours and David’s _\- fuck_ \- missed it so much.” Harry slips Ben back in and the man moaned, biting over his lips. David nuzzled into Harry’s pussy, breaking her apart as she crushed him in between her thighs.

 

The pleasure was visibly running up Harry’s body, the gracious tummy muscles flinching to each touch.

 

“God, David, come on let’s fuck this baby real good. I can’t hold on much longer.” Ben groans and pulls his cock right out of Harry’s lips who pouted like the baby girl she is.

 

“ _Dadddyyyy_.” She whimpers.

 

“We’ve got you Princess, David and I are going to fuck you so good you’ll never forget this, I promise you.”

 

Harry hums in content as the men settle themselves. Ben pushes Harry up against him so she’s seated in between while she’s sprawled open for David who licked his lips, loving the lingering taste of Harry’s pussy against them.

 

“ _Fuck me_.”

 

David snarls and tears Harry’s legs open even wider, shocked by this stunning flexibility. He grips onto his cock and guides himself, not forgetting to let the head tease against her clit, precum smearing all over her. Harry whimpers, squirms although Ben’s got her in a tight hold.

 

“ _Daddy_ , enough teasing pl- oh oh _ah ah ah yes ah_ -” Harry’s breaths are forced out of her as she arches from the thick cock making its entrance, “ _FuckFuckFuckFuckDaddy_.”

 

“So so so _tight_.”

 

Harry squeezes her pussy, sucking the man’s cock in deeper as he thrusted in. As soon as he bottomed out, Harry was crying from the spark of pleasure. She cried a little harder and Ben looked down at her, kissing her neck while whispering pretty things like “ _so good baby. Such a good princess. Very good for us, baby._ ”

 

“ _S-so big._ ” Harry gasps and looks back at David with pleading eyes, “Fuck me _please_ hard and fast- yeah yeah yeah! _Fuck yes_.”

 

Harry hollered out loud and proud as her pussy was fucked well and hard by David’s thick cock. He was moving fast, jaw closed shut and tight as he fucked right into her. The whole bed was shaking, Harry was screaming, and Ben had his hands holding onto Harry’s tits to pinch and play.

 

“ _So so so good D-Daddy. Ah ah ah yes yes Daddy. Like- like ugh ugh yes_.” Harry threw her head to the side, closing her eyes as she sobbed. David’s hips were strong and the sounds of skin slapping echoed off the walls. Harry’s little whimpers in tune with the musical sounds of sex, “ _hm hm hm yes yes like that._ Just like _that_.”

 

David angled himself and thrusted up as he slapped Harry’s plush ass, “Ungh yes baby, feel so fucking good. Pussy so good, Daddy’s gonna finish soon.”

 

Harry squeezed again, trying to help a little if she can. David tried a little harder and finally-

 

“ _AH! AH RIGHT THERE._ ” Harry screams and nearly goes into war mode from that huge flood of pleasure, “ _HARDER PLEASE_!”

 

David complies, but whispers, “Gonna come baby all over you, but you need to hold on for Daddy Ben okay? Yeah baby?”

 

Harry sobs and nods, “ _YES YES PLEASE_.” She’s crying, tears all over her red cheeks and flushed neck. Harry was a perfect _wreck_. Her tits swollen, lips full on red along with her body, and pussy so wet the bed sheets probably need a change.

 

David then moans as he’s on his last edge, thrusts fast and sloppy where he finally comes in deep into Harry’s soft body and pulls out in the midst to shoot his sperm all over the pretty girl’s body where it splashed onto her tits and tummy. She gasps out, flinching a bit from the stimulation and sudden loss of David’s cock.

 

Harry sobs harder now, “I _need to come Daddy, please Daddy_.”

 

David pulls away and immediately switches spots with Ben who continued to whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

 

“Almost done baby, gonna make you come so good, yeah baby.” Ben says.

 

“ _Please Daddy_.”

 

“I’ve got you baby, I got you.”

 

“ _Pleasepleaseplease._ ” Harry sobs.

 

Ben settles in and widens Harry’s legs again and slides in with no waiting time. Harry screams again, arches against David as she sobs, “ _DaddyDaddyDaddy_.”

 

“I got you baby.” Ben grunts in between his thrusts, “ _I got you_.”

 

His thrusts were fast and hard as he fucked into her. Harry fell apart really well under the man. She was a full mess with David’s come drying on her pale skin.

 

“ _So tight_.” Ben moans and face plants onto Harry’s chest.

 

“ _Daddy._ ” Harry whines louder now and sobs to the feel of David’s mouth on her neck where he was marking her once again, “I _need_ to come please, please.”

 

Ben agrees, feeling his own self coming soon to an end. He pushes harder into the girl, a hand on Harry’s right thigh to pull it up right beside her head as he fucks in harder. The sounds of slick skin and wetness triumphs the room with Harry’s hissing. The beauty of this just could not be placed into a perfect expression of words.

 

“D-Daddy _please._ ”

 

“Almost there- _fuck_ \- almost baby.” Ben gasps and soon his body lets loose, thrusts coming down to a halt as he comes into the girl.

 

Harry screams as the blast of heated come filled her insides, her sobs louder than before as she comes as well with full force. Her face heated, she slaps the back of her hand over her lips to stop her screams, but both Ben and David pulled her arm away.

 

“No no baby let us _hear_ you.” David whispers.

 

Harry sobs, “ _Feels so good. So wet, so full_.” She breaks.

 

Ben, still inside her, topples over onto Harry where she sobs from the overdrive of pleasure. She felt heat all over her from being sandwiched in between both bodies.

 

They were all sticky, but of course Harry was the stickiest of them all; covered in all of their juices from head to toe.

 

With the little strength she had, she helped Ben slip himself out of her then moved her head up to give a kiss to each of their cheeks.

 

“I’ll _definitely_ remember this night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a long ride, thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> My [Twitter](http://twitter.com/femaleharry), feel free to drop a prompt or talk to me!


End file.
